Lost in Nightmares
by Epicflyingtaco17
Summary: Funny, The death of a single teenager could alter the time continuum to such a degree that the future is unfortold. The world always looked up to Danny Phantom, the hero of Amity Park. He saved the world many times, but there is always one too many. What happens to the world when their greatest hero dies when stopping an asteroid?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

"COMON GUYS! WE CAN DO IT!" Danny Phantom pushed every lick of his power into the large conducting pull. The power surrounding him was unfathomable, compressing and wriggling around the air into the conductor. The Disasteroid was coming quickly. Faster and Faster it went, catching fire as it entered the Earths atmosphere. He looked at the asteroid. It wasnt enough power! It was going to hit! Danny panicked along with several other ghosts. Skulker looked over at danny, his body slightly see through from the intangable force he was forcing into the pillar.

"DANNY! WE DONT HAVE ENOUGH POWER!" His electric voice cut through the highly pressured air. "ITS TOO LATE!" Skulker along with several other ghosts eyes widened as they slowly stopped pushing their power into the pillar. Danny felt himself shaking.

He knew what he had to do.

"EVERYONE KEEP TRYING! I GOT A PLAN!" Danny screamed as he detached himself from the pillar and flew upwards. This was it. This is what he was made to do. He touched the very tip of the large pillar. Suddenly a very large condensed power started building around Danny. He closed his eyes in determination.

"D-Danny!? What are you doing!?" Sam talked to herself in the large base. Tuckers eyes widened.

"Hes gonna sacrifice himself to save us!" Tucker screamed out. Everyone felt terror weld up inside of themselves. The power was getting stronger and stronger. A large white orb flowed out and around danny, flickering with sheer force. Everyone looked up at the teen floating in the sky.

He was gritting his teeth in exasperation. This was it. His eyes flew open. Revealing pure white lights brighter than the brightest stars. His hair went up in white flames, flowing up with power. Danny raised his arms and slowly started pushing them together. The orb condensed into his hands until it was but a pure white marble sized dot.

"DANNY! NO!" Sams voice screamed over the large pressure. Everyone looked up at Phantom in horror. It felt as if time was slown down. Sam screamed and started running towards the window in slow motion, raising her hand outwards to her friend, tears streaming down her face. Danny looked towards Sam and talked into his headset. His head was fully flames, soaring up 4 feet high. He was radiating pure power. His glowing eyes locked onto Sam, tears running down his face.

"Please. Dont forget me."

With those words, He closed his eyes and focused on the energy infront of him. He forced his arms outwards with a yell, snapping his eyes back open. The power released itself around everyone, forcing them to cover their eyes from the bright light that exploded out of the teen. The ground rumbled from the pure power that shot out of him.

After the light died down, Everyone uncovered their eyes. Tucker and Sam ran towards the window, pressing their faces against the glass.

Nothing.

No Asteroid.

No fire.

No Danny.

Sam looked upwards and screamed out towards the heavens.

"DANNY! NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

"SAM!"

Danny shot up from his laying position on the ground. He looked around and noticed he wasnt in Amity park. Hills upon hills of grass fields intertwined into themselves, a calming breeze brushing the grass in waves. Danny looked down at himself. He was in his jumpsuit with the logo and everything, but it was torn and tattered, scratches and holes scattered around his whole being. He stood up and brushed himself off, noticing that he wasnt in pain, and a closer inspection proved he wasnt harmed at all.

"H-hello?" Dannys voice called out as he noticed a small voice. It sounded familiar, but it was too quiet to recognize. Danny quickly flew towards the direction of the voice only to see a small stone, with 2 people standing in front of it.

"SAM! TUCKER! Thank goodness! I thought that I was all alone!" Danny called out cheerfully and flew towards the two. He noticed the sad looks on their faces, frowning downwards at the small stone. Their hands were intertwined, and Sam was holding a small bouquet of flowers. They didn't respond to his call.

"Sam? Tucker? Whats wrong?" Danny looked confused as he flew towards his friends, who placed the bouquet on the grass, quickly waving his hands in front of their faces, but no reaction occurred. Tears started streaming down Sams face as she held tightly to Tucker, who hugged her back.

"S-Sam? What are you so sad about?" Danny asked. What was happening?

"I-I am S-so sorry D-Danny." She sobbed into Tuckers shirt, who simply looked down and held her tighter.

"W-What are you sad about!? Im right here! Whats wrong!? What are you sorry about!?" Danny cried out, more frantic than before. What was wrong with them!? But again, he wasn't heard. Sam and Tucker stood up and started walking away, slowly, clinging to each other all the way. Danny felt his eyes go blurry. What happened? Why were they ignoring me? Danny slowly turned around and noticed the stone that they were looking at had small engravings in the stone that made his blood run cold.

 _Here lies Danny Fenton,_

 _One of the most brave and caring people in the world, as a friend, a brother, a son, and a hero._

 _He gave his life to save the world and should be known as a true warrior._

 _We will miss you Danny Phantom._

 _He will never be forgotten in our hearts._

 _R.I.P._

 _1997-2012_

Danny stared forward at the stone for what seemed like an eternity.

"I-Im... Dead?"

...

Sam looked forward at the sunset that painted the world a mixture of extravagant yellow, orange, and pink. She wished Danny was here to see it. She sighed, gripping Tuckers shoulder a little tighter. It had been a year now that Danny gave his life to save the world from the Disasteroid. He was known as a hero around the world, and a statue of him rested in every capital in the world. She just wished that she could've saw him one more time, see his smile, his witty banter he always yelled when he fought ghosts. Sam smiled wearily at that thought.

"Sam, we are here." Tucker called out to Sam, bringing her back to reality. in that time they walked back to her house. She smiled thankfully and walked to the door and shut it, making a beeline to her room to sleep.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched though. Like something was lurking in the shadows of her room. She always had a sort of fear and was always on the edge from the months of ghost fighting, so this was rather normal for her. She just shrugged the feeling off and fell to sleep,

unaware of the large black figure that loomed over her.

"Oh. You precious child. You oh so fear that your friends will disappear like your boyfriend?" The figure smirked as he watched a swirling wisp of sand form above her head, forming a small picture of a girl and a boy hugging each other and kissing.

"So adorable. You hope that your little friend will come back? Well. There is only one thing that could help now. A little touch of fear." His bright yellow eyes glared down at Sam, smiling as his hand touched the small yellow sand figures, turning it completely black. Sam cringed in her sleep, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. The figure smirked and left the room, staring up at the moon.

"Sorry, old friend. You knew this would happen. And nothing will stop me this time."

...

Hey Guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! If you have any ideas then please tell me! See yall next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Danny flew away as fast as he could to the nearest town, ignoring the large 'Welcome To Amity Park!' sign. There was a kind of parade going on. He gasped as he saw it was solely for him. Several crowd members were dressed in his hazmat suit and talking excitedly. A large balloon covered the sun for several seconds as it was dragged down the road by several parade members.

Danny felt a ghost of a smile sweep his features. He started walking down the roads. He really couldn't believe that the world would love him for things that he did to save them all. What he did to save them really mustve been a huge thing for something like this in his honor. He walked up to one of the people and asked nicely.

"Excuse me Maam? I was wondering what happened to Danny Phantom?" She didn't even acknowledge him.

"Hello, Maam? Hello?" Danny waved his hand in front of the woman's face, but she simply turned a blind eye. She turned and started walking towards Danny. Danny, thinking that she heard him, smiled and started talking.

"Hello! Im Danny F- ACK!" Danny yelled in surprise.

The lady just walked through him. THROUGH HIM.

"H-hello?" This didn't make any sense! If he was a whole ghost then the world should be able to see him! He felt tears come to his eyes. Did he really have no one that could see him? Was he all alone? Danny, not sure how to cope with this news, took off as fast as he could, far far away from the town, and into the clouds.

Danny landed in some forest after flying for hours on end. He cried out into the night. A frozen lake laid in front of him. Odd, since it was in the middle of the summer. He sat there for a long time, deep in thought, until...

Swoosh.

Danny sat up and looked around quickly, narrowing his eyes at the darkness. The world seemed to grow silent.

Crack.

Danny quickly turned towards the noise, getting into a battle stance.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Danny yelled out into the wind, his voice echoing through the clearing. A small, shadowy figure started stepping out of the shadows. Danny thought for a second that he was a clone, until he saw the teens shimmering blue eyes compared to his bright green. He was wearing a loose blue hoodie and tight brown capris, tied together at the bottom with lighter strips of fabric. He looked at Danny suspiciously, tightening his hand around a Shepard's crook staff, covered in frost and made of a rather light wood.

"I should be asking you that. Im not the one who showed up at your lake." The teen said, his bright blue eyes glancing over Danny.

"Tell me who you are." Danny said.

"Ladies first." Danny sneered at that comment but finally complied.

"My name is Danny. Danny Phantom. Danny held out his hand to shake.

"Wait. You're Danny Phantom!? THE Danny Phantom!?" The blue eyed teen asked incredulously. "THAT IS SO COOL!" The teen did a small backflip in the air, his eyes widening in exitment. Danny rolled his eyes slightly, a small laugh coming out of his throat from the other teens antics.

"Just tell me your name."

"Oh right! My name is Jack. Jack Frost. The spirit of Winter and The Guardian of Fun."

 **Hello guys! Thanks for reviewing and Following and all that Jazz (hehe..) I am so glad you guys like it! Also I have something to say in the words of a certian green gypsy ghost.**

 **So you have wished it! So it shall be!**

 **That is all yall need to know. HEHEHE. I will see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Duuuuudes... I seriously tried to update this chapter 3 TIMES and Fanfiction was like 'nuhuh!' and I was like 'MEEEHHHH!'. So yeah. It is a miracle I am finally getting a new chapter up. Anyway, onto the comments!**

 **randomphandom:**

 **Thanks so much bro! And no problemo! And you never know. Something like that may happen... Mwahahaha!**

 **miss mysteri:**

 **But of course I will continue! I am so glad you enjoy it!**

 **Mimi1012:**

 **And so you have wished it, so it shall be! HEHEHEHEH!**

 **Wow:**

 **Wow Wow! I am so glad you like it! :D**

 **And now that that is all said and done, I have realized I totally neglected the disclaimer on this story... sooooo... here it is!**

 ** _Taco does not own Danny Phantom OR Rise of the Guardians. If I did then Danny would have a part where he beats the living crap out of VLAD and for ROTG... well... nah. That movie was too perfect to change._**

 **Now without further ado, Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

 **6 YEARS BEFORE...**

Danny sighed dreamily as he looked out of the window, watching small crystalized snowflakes drift down onto the earth, disappearing in the growing piles of white that spread out for miles. This was always his favorite part of the year, the cold that nipped at his nose. His hair was flecked with small shards of ice as he stuck his head out of the window, catching the snow on his tongue.

"Get your head out of the window Danny! Dont want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" Jack Fenton yelled out joyfully, ruffling his hand though Dannys hair.

"Whos Jack Frost?" Danny said, looking at his father with confusion written on his face. Hes never heard about some person that bites peoples noses... at least he didnt think so. His dads smile brightened as he looked down at Danny.

"Why, hes a spirit that controls winter! He can fly and spreads snow everywhere!" Jack Fenton spread his arms out comically as he explained to Danny, whos eyes widened in wonder.

"Really!? Can I meet him!?" Danny yelled out happily to his father.

"Of course you can meet him son! Some day!" Jack Fenton smiled broadly and walked over to the stairs again. As soon as his feet stopped at the end Danny could hear his mom and dad arguing, again. He ignored his parents and ran up to his window, looking all over for a person flying through the snow storm.

* * *

 **PRESENT.**

Danny couldnt stop staring at the spirit infront of him. He, this teen, was Jack Frost? The Jack Frost!? He couldnt believe it. He believed in him for so long, even continuing to believe even when the tooth fairy and Easter Bunny faded out of his mind. And now here he was. Standing right in front of him. Jack Frost.

"Uh...You alright there kiddo?" Jack called out. Danny shook his head and just walked slowly up to Jack.

"Y-your real!? I KNEW IT!" Danny yelled out, startling the winter sprite.

"Uh, Yeah?" Jack sounded confused, but finally got over it.

So, how did you survive the Disasteroid or whatever!? I thought you just exploded with it!" Jack walked up and started poking and prodding at the ghost infront of him, causing Danny to protest with a slight 'hey!'. Jack suddenly stopped.

"U-unless... no..." Jack mumbled to himself. He looked up at Danny and frowned, a strange sight to see indeed. Danny looked up, confused.

"W-what?" Danny choked out, fearing what was troubling the spirit, who looked over at the moon.

"I-Is it true?" Jack asked the moon, making Danny slightly wonder if he was losing it, until suddenly he felt himself lift off of the ground. He felt the moons bright light cover his entire being. A small, echo like voice filled the air, coming from the moon.

 _"Danny Phantom. The spirit of Halloween."_

Danny and Jacks eyes widened at the sound of the moon. Danny couldnt believe the words that he heard. He was a spirit? Of Halloween? He just couldnt believe it. He looked over at Jack. Jacks eyes were full of fear, confusion, and... was that sadness? Danny was about to ask him about it when the moon beam holding him up glowed an even brighter hue, causing Danny and Jack to cover their eyes. Danny felt a slight heaviness cover him. He slowly closed his eyes as a calming feeling flowed around him in waves. Something smowly materialized in his outstretched hand, the cool surface of a large staff appeared in his hands, it seemed to continue on forever, seconds like days, until it all stopped.

Danny felt himself be sat down on the ground, holding the staff tightly in his hands. The bright and light feeling dispersed as he opened his eyes and looked down at himself.

His body was now covered with a large black cape draped onto his shoulders, the hood connected to it was pulled over his head. The inside of the cape was white and the edges at the bottom were torn apart that dangled at his ankles. The thing that caught him off guard the most though was what he was holding. It was a black staff that swirled downwards to a point, growing thinner as it reached towards the ground. He moved his head up to see a large bat at the top, holding a large glowing red orb.

He almost dropped the staff when he saw it. It couldnt be. The staff he was holding was almost exactly like the one man that tore his reputation apart and almost killed Sam.

It was a black version of Freakshows staff.

* * *

 **Aaaand thats it folks! I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! Peace out!**

 **UPDATE:**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this story but I noticed that Fanfiction glitched out and deleted a whole line that Manny said. Sorry :/**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Well, it's the crystal ball or your friend, Danny, your choice!"_

 _"Sam! No!"_

 _"Sam? SAM!"_

"AH!" Danny dropped the staff onto the ground and backed up several feet. No. Not this again. He destroyed it! It was gone! How-how could it be back!?

"Danny?! Danny whats wrong?!" Jack walked up towards the newly introduced spirit and shook his hand in front of Dannys face, shaking him from his stupor.

"I-I destroyed it! This isnt possible!" Danny grabbed his head and shook it back and forth. Jack quickly grabbed his friends arm and shook it.

"Danny! Calm down!"

Slowly but surely Dannys breath evened out as he calmed down.

"What was that all about?" Jacks concerned voice rung out.

"Uh... Remember when I was accused of robbing a bank and reckless endangerment to the public when that circus rolled into Amity?" A nod. "Well... I was forced to do those things. And that... that staff was the thing freakshow used to control us to do those things. After he almost killed my friend, I dropped it off a train."

"Wow... I knew something was fishy about that! And im guessing that staff should be... you know..."

"Smashed to smithereens?"

"Yup. That." Jack looked up to the moon with a curious stare. "Then again M&M did bring you back to life. Im sure he could fix a staff."

"But... What for?"

 _Pick up the staff._

"What!? No way! No ho-!"

 _Pick up the staff._

The moon said it with more assertiveness than the last time, making Jack look over at Danny with a slightly worried expression.

"Uh... Dude. I think you should pick up the staff." Danny glared at the winter spirit before sighing.

"Fine."

He slowly walked towards the staff and ran his hands along the base. It felt... right somehow. Like it was meant for him. As Danny picked it up, the feeling increased. He felt like it was important, like its something he needed to protect. He looked over at Jack with a confused stare, who simply shrugged.

"So what now?"

"I dont know. Try touching something with it. That what I did with my staff." Jack touched his crooked staff to the base of a tree, spreading intricate frost patterns across the bark. Danny slowly pushed the tip of the staff towards a tree, and as it touched, something amazing happened, making Jack gasp.

 **_End of Chapter!_**

 **Hey guys! Ima back! And HOLY TAMOLE I AM SO SORRY U GUYS! Has it really been that long!? Anywho, I am now cured of my ulcer, though I now have a nasty scar on my stomach so thats fun. Also even though I am still rather depressed over my friends passing I think its about high time to move on with my life and stop dwindling in the past. Its not gonna help anything thats happened anyway. But yes I am doing better and I will attempt to update as much as I possibly can! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Also CLIFFHANGER! If any yall have an Idea of what should happen PLZ write it in the comments!**

 **See you in the next chapter! Peace out!**

 **Epicflyingtaco17**

 **(PS sorry its so short!)**


End file.
